After Girl's Night
by alygator86
Summary: After her girl's night in 8.19 with Callie, Arizona, and Bailey, Teddy goes over to Mark's place.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything or this show would be better.

Rating: M/R

Pairing: Mark/Teddy

Summary: Set after 8.19. After her girl's night with Callie, Arizona, and Bailey, Teddy goes over to Mark's place. Sexytiems.

Thanks to Ashley for the beta

MTMTMTMT

After girls night Teddy finds herself at Mark's apartment. Its partly due to the alcohol she had consumed at Callie and Arizona's, partly due to the fact that he won't judge or ask questions. She currently finds herself pressed against the inside of his door, his hands sliding down her sides to undo her jeans, his lips sucking at her neck.

"Nice to see you, too, Chief Sloan," she runs her tongue over her upper lip, her hands running over his bare chest. She had thought he looked incredibly sexy this morning in the conference room, full of confidence and in charge, wearing a tie.

He pushes her jeans down her hips as she steps out of her heels, raising his head from her neck. He likes how he can make her breathless and fill her eyes with lust.

"Never thought you'd be sleeping with the chief of surgery, did you?" Mark smirks and slides his hands to the back of her thighs, picking her up.

Teddy giggles in surprise, her arms wrapping around his neck, "I had a suspicion this morning at the meeting."

She wraps her legs around him and he carries her the short journey to his bedroom, slightly distracted by her tongue running along the shell of his ear.

"I should tell you that I have had a couple glasses of wine at Callie and Arizona's place," she tells him when he deposits her on his bed. She pulls down the dark red comforter, tossing it out of the way at the foot of the bed.

"No girly bar?" he pulls off her shirt and tosses it to the side, "You know, I would have taken Sofia if it meant you went to a girly bar. That image is hot."

Teddy leans back on her elbows with a smirk, "I am slightly drunk, mostly naked and in your bed. You can think about me in a girly bar later, Chief Sloan."

He takes off his sweatpants, "Oh I will be," he kneels on the bed between her knees, his hands on either side of her shoulders, bracing him as he leans down to kiss her. His tongue slides past her parted lips and glides across hers; tasting the slightly fruity remnants of the wine. Her hands slide down his muscular sides to the waistband of his boxers. Slipping her hand further, she cups his growing erection through the black cotton.

With a groan, Mark slides his hands under her back to release the clasp of her red bra, his lips trailing along her jaw. She pulls off her bra, discarding it, before she helps him get rid of his boxers. It has always been easy with him and for a moment she wonders why it was they broke up. Her thoughts are interrupted when he grinds his hips against hers, a moan escaping her lips.

Mark swirls his tongue over her collarbone, his right hand gently massaging her breast. Teddy slides her hand between them, grasping his member, stroking him; her nails, lightly scraping along the underside of his dick. He groans against her skin, his hands drifting down to tug off her panties, her hips raising up to assist him.

"I want you inside me, Chief Sloan," her voice was full of lust, her hand stroking him harder.

She didn't need to tell him more than once and he was enjoying her calling him Chief Sloan. He allows her to guide him to her entrance and he pushes inside her slowly, until he filled her completely. He pulls out and thrusts in faster the second time. Rewarded with a moan, he thrusts a third time, harder and faster.

"God, Mark," she moans, nipping along his jaw line, "Harder."

Mark rhythmically thrust into her, harder as she requested, his lips and tongue exploring her neck, her chest, her breasts, her throat, her jaw. Teddy's nails scrape down his back, dig into his ass; their moans and gasps filling the room. He sucks at her bottom lip, her hips roll against his and her back arches, pressing her breasts against his chest.

She orgasms, his name falling from her lips as a moan, chest heaving, her walls pulsing around him, pulling him over the edge after her, groaning into the soft skin of her neck.

After a few moments, he slides out of her and rolls them over, their breathing getting back to normal, him considering the possibility of getting her in the shower later – they tend to have fun in the shower.

"How is it? Sleeping with the Chief of Surgery?" he asks with a smirk, turning his head to look at her.

"Not bad," Teddy replies with a smirk of her own, "Not bad at all."


End file.
